<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Are you okay?" by skull53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696613">"Are you okay?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53'>skull53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Are You Okay?" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Threesome - F/F/F, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo heart broke to pieces but unexpected love suddenly comes her way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Are You Okay?" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Are you okay?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I did said I never wrote angst but just in the mood for it lately. Wrote this instead of sleeping. Happy for Jennie whatever she choose just hope those d*spatch respect an inch of her privacy. This story is just an AU dont take it seriously guys.enjoyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you okay unnie?"</p><p>Lisa asked Jisoo out of the blue. They are currently eating dinner while watching Netflix in Lisa's apartment. She knows Jisoo is sad. </p><p>"Why am I not?"</p><p>The older girl never said a thing just called her saying that she wanted to hangout. Jisoo is basicly busy right now so she asking to hangout is something else.</p><p>Lisa looked contemplated at first. Don't know the correct ways to approach this subject. Chaeyoung is better at this talking stuff. It was silent for a while then finally after letting out a sigh.</p><p>"About Jennie and GD. I know Jennie already told you about them but I know you love her unnie. You basicly hang your heart out just waiting Jennie to accept it. Don't go locking up everything inside now unnie. It's just me. Your maknae."</p><p>"I...I...How do you even know Limario. I swear I never told a soul not even my siblings knows."</p><p>"I have eyes unnie. I may not looked like the most observant person ever but your eyes never lies. The way you look at her is only with pure love and I talked about it with Rosie. We always feels useless and almost pushed you to just confess already."</p><p>"You know that will never happend right." Jisoo give her a small smile. A smile not reaching her eyes. "Especially here in Korea..I...I tried two times to confess but both times I chickened out. Then she started hanging out with GD more and more. I just told my heart that maybe this was the sign that I needed to let her go. Maybe it is the best for both of us. Us will never happend. Not in this life."</p><p>Jisoo let out a long sigh. She did wished for things to turn for the better but she is no God. She couldn't fight fate. Without realizing it slowly tears fall down her face and before she knows it she was a sobbing mess.</p><p>Jisoo put her bowl on the table and turn her head towards Lisa. Seeking immediate comfort. Pushing her face further to the juncture between Lisa's neck. Just breathing her comforting scent. She grips Lisa's shirt tightly. Her tears just won't stop.</p><p>Jisoo is thankful that Lisa didn't say anything. Just slowly rubbing small circle behind her backs. Hugging her tighter like she is the most precious things ever.</p><p>She didn't notice how long she has been crying but she knows that she has fallen asleep somehow.</p><p>Jisoo felt strong arms lifting her ups and move her to the bedroom. Carefully  tucking her in under the cover. She felt the arms trying to move away somehow causing her to panic.</p><p>"Li...Lisa...Can you stay with me." Jisoo's voice was so small like a kid asking her mom to stay longer.</p><p>"Okay unnie." Lisa quickly reply seeing that her unnie needed more comfort.</p><p>Lisa just snuggle up to Jisoo. Letting Jisoo's head rest on her chest. She played with Jisoo's hair making small stroke on her head and it lulls both of them to sleep.</p><p>Lisa pov</p><p>Jisoo never cries ever. Especially not in front of people. Usually she will cries alone. The only time she cried in public was because of Jennie. Her tears are only for Jennie I guess. How do you even mend a broken heart. It hurt me seeing unnie like this. So broken. I should be mad at Jennie unnie for breaking her heart but she doesn't knows and it is her life. Her choice is hers to make.</p><p>I almost cried myself thinking about how this small girl has the biggest heart. Bigger than life itself.</p><p>Then, I heard the front door open. I guess Chaeyoung is here. She said she will come by after her shooting.</p><p>The bedroom door slowly creaked open. A disheveled chaeyoung walk slowly towards the bed. Her buns was a mess like she was running to reach here. Maybe she did.</p><p>"Well you look like hell."</p><p>"Aisshhh!!"</p><p>"Shhhh...Unnie is sleeping you fool." I scold her in a harsh whisper.</p><p>Chaeyoung suddenly remember where she was shut her mouth immediately.</p><p>"Is she okay now." She ask in a low voice.</p><p>"Hmm. Not so....I don't know what to do Chaeng ah."</p><p>"Me neither Lis...Lets just be with her for now. She needs us."</p><p>Chaeyoung lift the duvet on the right side and snuggle closely to jisoo. Spooning her close.</p><p>"She cried herself to sleep Chaeng ah....I..I felt like not just her heart broke to pieces but mine too. I really hate this situation." My eyes waters a bit remembering how broken Jisoo was just now.</p><p>"Yeah... I could see the tears track still." Chaeng wipe few of the tears away kissing her forehead gently. I know Chaeyoung was in the brimmed of tears. </p><p>"Jisoonie...Know that we love you okay. That you must know."</p><p>They only heard small hmm in reply before falling to sleep.</p><p>Jisoo pov...</p><p> It felt so warm. Like I'm surrounded by the sun or similar to what it feels like during summer.</p><p>This scent is familiar. Hint of Lavender and citrus. Must be expensive.</p><p>I open my eyes and noticed that I was snuggly fitted between Chaeyoung and Lisa. So that's why it was so warm. Both of their arms wrapped tightly around my small frame. I felt protected somehow.</p><p>Rosè is in front of me. She looks so beautiful sleeping. Her cheeks are really puffy in the morning. Like those mandu cheeks. Stop Jisoo. You can't go back to that thought.</p><p>The arms around me tightened. Like they knows my head had gone to a bad place again.</p><p>"Hmm unnie you woke up? How is your sleep. Did you have any nightmares?" Lisa asked. I felt hot breath behind my neck. I shivered at the weird feelings.</p><p>Before I could reply. Chaeyoung opened her eyes and look deeply in mine.</p><p>She cups my cheek asking, "Are you okay now unnie." Gosh both of them being so concern giving me weird feelings in my stomache. Does it flutter?</p><p>"I'm...I'm okay Chaeng. I'll be okay no need to worry. Both of you here with me is enough already."</p><p>"Let me cook us breakfast. Don't open any of your social media. No instagram, Facebook or Twitter especially the bird apps and that goes to you also Lisa." Chaeyoung scolded them at the end.</p><p>"Whatt!! I was about to upload baby Lego pictures."</p><p>Chaeng gave her that look.</p><p>"Ok...Ok...Shessh mom....I will just snuggle tight our unnie here." Lisa stuck her tongue out.</p><p>Chaeng raised her eyebrow while continue walking out of the roomto make breakfast.</p><p>Lisa turn me around so that she could really  look at me.</p><p>"Are you feeling better? Don't lie to me."</p><p>"Ye...ahh....Both of you don't need to be here you know. I know you're both busy.  I'm older by the way. No need to baby me."</p><p>"But we want to unnie. Now come here,you need to sleep more."</p><p>Lisa said opening both of her arms so that I could cuddle closer to her.</p><p>I put my head on her chest. Listening to the slow rythm of her heartbeat. I doze off again. It feels safe here in between her arms. Maybe its true, it will get better.</p><p>Chaeyoung pov</p><p>Finally finished cooking. It was almost lunch time so I opt for a heavier meal. Why don't we just mix breakfast and lunch right. </p><p>I walked into Lisa's room seeing both of them being snuggly. Silently I took out my phone and click few shots of them. I'll edit and save it as my wallpaper later.</p><p>"Wake uppp sleepy head."</p><p>I saw both of them moved a bit but no sign of waking up.</p><p>I walk closer beside Jisoonie and pushed few of unnie's hair from her face asked lowly "Come unnie, I made your favourite."</p><p>Her eyes flutters opens. Those beautiful marble orbs looking straight at me. "Is it chicken?" she ask with a hopeful smile.</p><p>Okay that is cute. She looks so innocent here. Like so fragile. I promised myself that I will protect her from anything to keep her smile like this. For her to be carefree like this.</p><p>"Its better unnie. Pancake and chicken. The combination we never new we needed haha."</p><p>She didn't take long after that hopping out of bed and almost running to the kitchen.</p><p>She sit at the dining table clapping her hand saying that we need to walk faster and quickly sit with her.</p><p>I sit beside her while Lisa is in front of Jisoo unnie.</p><p>"How is it unnie? Do you like it?"</p><p>"It's soo good Chaeng ahh.... Your future husband would be a lucky guy. You know Jennie used to cook me...."</p><p>She didn't finished...Like she forgot all about the reveal yesterday. Like she was still stuck in the past.</p><p>Thankful for Lisa to the rescue.</p><p>"Ohh Chaeng ah... I will marry you for this chicken. It's so good right unnie?"</p><p>Jisoo stopped eating. She was holding the fork tightly like it would break at any minutes. I put my hand on top of hers and stroke it softly. Slowly she loosen her grip on the fork. Letting go of the utensil on the table.</p><p>She give a long sigh and rest her head on my shoulder. Slowly breathing in and out maybe just calming herself down.</p><p>Both Lisa and I were silent. Lisa didn't even try to crack some stupid jokes. I just cut small pieces of the pancake  feeding her bit by bit.</p><p>She ate few bites but then she said she is already full and will take a quick shower.</p><p>After unnie went to the bathroom, both of us silently clean up the plates.</p><p>"How long do you think it will take." Lisa asked.</p><p>"Broken heart takes time to heal Lis. No medicine could make them heal quicker. Sometimes it didn't heal, the heart just accept dull aches it feels from time to time."</p><p>"I hope that's not the case for Jisoo unnie. I love her. I hate seeing her like this. Her smile didn't reach her eyes yet."</p><p>"Lets just shower her with love  now. She really needs it. She needs us now Lis."</p><p>No one POV</p><p>It has been couple of weeks. Chaeyoung and Lisa keep on thinking to themselves.</p><p>How do you even mend a broken heart. Its not like you could just stitch them together or they could hope she fell in love with another person. They basicly hated that ideas for no reason.</p><p>Jisoo has always been busy with Snowdrop and she was almost finished shooting now. Chaeng's schedule is also packed promoting her solo. Currently, there is no group activities yet but they really hope for one soon.</p><p>Jisoo is slowly getting better, she seems happier. The maknaes did thought about how happy Jisoo was and they just hope it was not due to her co-star. </p><p>The truth is, both of the maknaes  harbour really deep feelings for their Jisoonie. They never said a thing because previously they thought Jisoo and Jennie were a thing. Oh how wrong were them.</p><p>It usually is just the  three of them hanging out nowadays. Jennie is still laying low with the news and still didn't comment further on the issue. The girls just respect Jennie's privacy and not going around poking for any info from her.</p><p>Tonight they decided that it has been a while since last time they hangout together so why don't they just chill with a movie night.</p><p>Lisa explain to Chaeyoung that she can't keep bottling up this feelings anymore and she want to tell her the truth. If Jisoo rejects then at least she knows and not just wondering for what if. She don't want to feel like shit like Jisoo has been feeling those past weeks.</p><p> Chaeng said that why don't they just confess together. If it becomes weird just come up with some random jokes or something.</p><p>They set up everything nicely in the living room. It is as if they were really out on the date. It was high school all over again. Jisoo comes in just as Lisa finished setting up the table.</p><p>"Oh wow! Didn't know that we are in a mood of some fancy home dinner."</p><p>"Its been a while since last time unnie so me and Chaeyoung wanted to make it prettier." Lisa said giving Jisoo the biggest smile.</p><p>"Okayy. Lets eat. I am so hungry."</p><p>"Come sit here unnie, the movie is about to start." Chayoung drag Jisoo to sit on the sofa.</p><p>It was a lovely dinner. With all of them laughing at weird comments Lisa made during the movie. Some drinks were spilled during the scary part. How they suddenly huddled closer to each other unconciously. Seeking warmth and comfort from each other.</p><p>The movie was coming to an end. Jisoo is basicly squished between both of them. Jisoo doesn't mind a bit.</p><p>She always said she felt better when she is in between the maknae's arms.</p><p>Lisa taking whatever courage she has in her started first.</p><p>"Unnie...you know....." Lisa stutters</p><p>"What Lali?"</p><p>"I...I..." Okay Lisa almost cursed herself to stutter during this time.</p><p>"Ahhh!!! you do it Chaeyoung ah..." Lisa decide to push it to Chaeyoung first.</p><p>Chaeng choked on her wine.</p><p>"Yahh...you said you would go first. Don't push it on me now!"</p><p>"What are both of you even arguing about. I'm a bit lost here."</p><p>"I LOVE YOU!!!" Suddenly both of them screams.</p><p>To say Jisoo was shocked would be an understatement. She always got the feelings that both of the girls worship the steps she walks on. At first she thought it was maybe that they just idolize her but further down the road she saw something. People really said eyes never lies and it is the truth.</p><p>Both of their face were flustered. Almost as red as the wine itself. Jisoo then let out a heartful laugh.</p><p>God this kids. What would I do without them.</p><p>"I love you too okay...Both of you equally."</p><p>"Slap me hard Chaeng."</p><p>SLAP!!</p><p>"WHATT!! THAT IS TOO HARD!!"</p><p>"You told me to."</p><p>Lisa revived from her shocked state manage to ask, "Wait...How...What....Whyy?"</p><p>"Since early on. You help me so much this few weeks. I didn't think that I could be better. I'm forever grateful for both of you. I love how I always need you by my side and at first I thought it was just Lisa...Then Lisa alone is not enough. I need both of your company to makes me feels complete."</p><p>"Sooo does that mean that I could kiss you now unnie?" Lisa asked.</p><p>"Heyy take your turn me first. I'm older."</p><p>"Yahh only for a month that doesn't count. Unnie please choose your first."</p><p>"Hmm"</p><p>Lisa and Chaeyoung was waiting patiently for the final verdict.</p><p>"Take me out on a date first."</p><p>"WHAT!!" Both of them exclaimed loudly.</p><p>"Okay lets make this a date already." Lisa was really impatient.</p><p>"Gosh both of you are so impatient. Okay we go with seniority."</p><p>"YESSS!!! WOOOO....TAKE THAT LISA POO"</p><p>Jisoo cups Chaeyoung cheeks and bring those puffy lips in a slow kiss. Jisoo ended it before the kiss got more heated.</p><p>"OMG. That is the hottest things I saw in my li.....mmmphhh"</p><p>Jisoo shut Lisa's mouth with a languid kiss. She tried to pulls away but Lisa hold on her tighter not even stopping to breath.</p><p>"O...Okayy thats all you get for now."</p><p>Jisoo said finally able to pulled her face away from Lisa's.</p><p>Chaeyoung was flushed to the fullest watching intensely what's happening in front of her eyes.</p><p>"OMO OMO!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any schedule tomorrow unnie?"</p><p>" No... Why suddenly you asked Lali."</p><p>Lisa give her the most evil smirk she ever saw on the maknae. She was signaling to Chaeyoung with her eyebrows.</p><p>Suddenly, Jisoo was picked up by Lisa and before she knows it she was dropped on the bed. Chaeyoung close the bedroom door gently turning to Jisoo.</p><p>"It will be a long night unnie. Lets just hope you could keep up and just enjoy the ride."</p><p>Lisa is slowly undressing Jisoo. Leaving hickeys on her way down.</p><p>"Ohhh...."</p><p>Jisoo's thought was blurry and she could only thinks that it does gets better somehow. Her heart didn't mend itself. Both of this girl help mending her broken heart. Now she just feels so full. And not just in her heart. *cough*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>